Mega Man Volnutt
MegaMan Trigger (MegaMan Volnutt to his adoptive family; known as Rock Walnut in the Japanese version) is a video game character and the protagonist of the Mega Man Legends series. Contents History Long, long ago, MegaMan was known as Mega Man Trigger. Trigger's primary function was as a Purifier Unit on a synthetic planet called Elysium (or Heaven in the Japanese versions), a place that housed what is called the "Master System". The purpose of the Master System was to watch over and govern all the carbons (essentially the equivalent to humans, though artificially created) on Terra (Earth). His job as a Purifier Unit was to eliminate any units that threatened the Master System (known as Aberrant Units; similar to the Mavericks in the Mega Man X series). Thus Trigger was actually quite similar to a typical Maverick Hunter from the X Series. Trigger also served as the Master's special assistant throughout his tenure as a Purifier Unit. However, when MegaMan tried to carry out the final command of the Master (to destroy the Master System), Sera (Mother Unit of Elysium) tried to stop him in a bitter fight thinking Mega Man had become an Aberrant Unit. Although Trigger was victorious, he was so fatally damaged that he had to have all of his memory wiped out and reset to its original configuration as a newborn baby (similar to formatting a hard drive or memory card), with his assistant Data storing his old memories. Then Yuna (Mother Unit of Terra) sealed him away in suspended animation inside a Nino Island ruin where Barrell Caskett would eventually discover him and Data. When Barrell found Trigger and Data and touched the capsule he and Data were sealed in, the capsule melted away and awoke the pair out of their suspended animation. Barrell then took the baby under his care and with his granddaughter Roll's advice, named him MegaMan Volnutt. Mega Man was then raised as Barrell's adopted grandson, and as soon as MegaMan was old enough, he embarked on the life of a Digger searching for refractors and other resources for the Caskett family's survival as well as defeating the Bonnes, other pirates, and many Reaverbots in his many adventures. At the end of the second game, Trigger is left trapped on Elysium, with the enigmatic Elder System to beginning reactivating. The series abruptly ends here, with MegaMan, Yuna, and Sera stranded on Elysium and the ancient system reactivating. Personality This version of MegaMan has lived two completely different lives. This is in contrast to all his other incarnations in the other series where he lives only one life and one basic role throughout the duration of the series. His first life as MegaMan Trigger is quite similar to that of the Maverick Hunters in the X Series where his role on Elysium was to protect the Master System from Aberrant Units as well as serve as the Master's special assistant. Thus, Trigger was one of the greatest and highest ranking Purifier Units, much like X was as a Maverick Hunter and Mega Man was as a robotic hero. On the other hand, his second life as MegaMan Volnutt is actually closer in similarity to another key aspect of both the original Mega Man and X. MegaMan Volnutt does not like fighting and only does so as a last resort (as evidenced by his regret for "not taking it easy" on the Bonnes in Legends 1). Other than that however, MegaMan Volnutt is simply another Digger in search of adventure, refractors, and other treasure just like all the rest on Terra. Abilities As Purifier Unit, MegaMan Trigger is able to use a variety of robotic armaments and abilities. * Interchangeable weapons - MegaMan Trigger can equip a variety of different weapons for different purposes and situations. His default weapon is the Mega Buster, a standard cannon mounted from the left arm. With modifications from Roll Caskett, he can replace his right arm with a number of other weaponry. * Body modifications - With his cybernetic body, MegaMan can equip upgrades to his main body for easier tasks, such as battle and traveling purposes. Such additions include built in roller skates for higher speed, different levels of body armor, and upgrading the amount of damage the body can take. * Shield system - The game depicts MegaMan with a barrier system (shown by a blue capsule bar on the gamescreen) that lowers enemy damage and recoil. However, the bar is limited in power, and when decreased entirely without time to recharge, must be repaired by a recovery item. * Strength and speed - Unlike other members of the Mega Man series, MegaMan Trigger is not able to wall kick or perform dash maneuvers. His default speed is on par with a healthy, athletic human, and his strength proportional to his size. * Helmet - Sometimes he wears a helmet to protect him in battle or while he is working. Trivia *Susan Roman, who did for Amelia in the first Mega Man Legends, did the voice of Mega Man in Mega Man Legends 2. *In the Japanese Rockman DASH series, Purifier Unit is called Irregular Hunter which is Maverick Hunter in the English Mega Man X series. *The Japanese name version of Mega Man Volnutt is Rock Volnutt as adoptive name, and Mega Man Trigger is Rockman Trigger as given name. *Appears alongside Roll Caskett, Tron Bonne, Mega Man Juno and many Reaverbots in the crossover game Namco X Capcom for the Ps2. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Playable Characters